


Rigged

by Dark_DemonMafia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bodily Fluids, Dark Magic, Demon Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, One Shot, Overstimulation, Penis Size, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_DemonMafia/pseuds/Dark_DemonMafia
Summary: Axel accidentally turns Jeff into a demon resulting in wild demon on demon sex.





	Rigged

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

“The hell?!” 

 

“Jeff please don’t be mad it was an accident!” I said panicked.

 

He looked in the mirror with wide eyes. He had long wavy horns poking out from his head and a long black tail with a pointed tip. He opened his mouth revealing four fangs. He growled and glared at me.

 

“Fix this now.” He demanded.

 

“Ok ok give me a minute.” I said flipping through my book frantically. 

 

He got impatient and pushed me against the wall roughly.

 

“I swear if you don’t fix this I’ll wring your tail.” 

 

“Look I said I was s-.”

 

I had glanced down at the floor afraid when I noticed something else about Jeff’s appearance.

He had a noticeable bulge in his faded black jeans. I gulped. If I was right Jeff had gotten bigger.

 

“What are you-?”

 

He followed my gaze and blushed. He pulled away staring down at his crotch. He pulled his hoodie down.

 

“You gotta be kidding me.” He said running a hand over his face.

 

I let out a nervous laugh and looked away. He glared down at me.

 

“You think this is funny?” 

 

“Yes I mean no! I-.” I said nervously. 

 

I grabbed his hoodie pulling him close to me. I buried my face in his hoodie.

 

“I can’t think straight. You smell really good. Like really really good” I mumbled.

 

“Y-yea...you do too.” 

 

I wrapped my tail around his slowly rubbing up against it.

 

“Watch it your still in a shit load of trouble.” He growled.

 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked his cheek. He growled and threw me down on his bed. He pulled off my jeans and underwear then he pulled down his black jeans. It was different. It was a few inches longer and had ridges on the underside. My eyes widened. No way was that going to fit. It would fucking wreck me.

 

“Um J-Jeff.”

 

“What?”

 

“M-maybe we shouldn’t do it like this. It’s bigger than normal.” I said nervously.

 

He glared at me and flipped me onto my stomach. He yanked my jeans off. He ran his fingers against my entrance. 

 

“Your already wet down here for me.” He purred.

 

I shivered at the touch. I whimpered as he stuck two fingers in my ass. He rubbed his fingers roughly against my insides.

 

“Such a little slut.” He whispered in my ear.

 

I moaned and thrusted back on his fingers. He smirked adding another finger.

 

“God you open up so easy for me.” He groaned.

 

He leaned down sinking his fangs into my neck. I let out a weak purr.

 

I felt him suck making my back arch. He pulled away licking his lips. He pulled his fingers out slapping my ass.

 

“Spread your legs.” 

 

I laid on my front with my legs spread and tail in the air. He positioned his dick at my entrance and roughly thrusted in. My eyes widened and I let out a half scream.

 

“Fuck your tighter than usual. It feels really good.” He grunted.

 

He pulled out and thrusted in making the ridges rub against me roughly. I moaned thrusting my hips back. 

 

“Jeff fuck! It feels so good!” 

 

“Yea? C’mon baby tell me what it feels like.” 

 

I bit my lip.

 

“I-it feels like I’m going to be split open. It’s amazing.” I moaned.

 

“Perfect.” He smirked.

 

I felt him pound mercilessly against my prostate making ever thrust more powerful and pleasurable then the first.

 

“G-god. Oh fuck oh fuck.” I moaned.

 

Every thrust caused me to see stars. My insides felt so sensitive. It felt amazing. 

 

“Fuck.” He groaned tightening his grip on my hips. 

 

His thrusts were getting sloppy and I didn’t realize why till I felt a pressure near my ass. Dear god. He had a knot. A fucking knot. It was rare for demon males to have them and he did. I pressed my hand against my stomach moaning. I could feel him tugging.

 

“That’s new.” Jeff grunted.

 

“Fuuucck yes god.”

 

He smirked and gave a short deep thrust. I gripped the sheets in my claws.

 

“What you like that?” 

 

I nodded as he bite at my neck making me shudder. His knot pressed up against my prostate making my body twitch.

 

“Bet you fucking love this don’t you slut?”

 

He ground his hips rakeing over my walls with the underside of his cock. I moaned rutting my hips into the bed spread. 

 

“Y-yes!” 

 

“Fuck you feel so good.” He growled biting down on my neck.

 

I whimpered gripping my claws in his hair. He dragged his claws down my back. I let out a sharp gasp as I came on the sheets. But even after I finished I wanted more. It’s like my body was begging for him to destroy me. I felt like I couldn’t breathe right. I thrusted my hips back against him feeling his knot press against my sweet spot and made my eyes roll. 

 

“You love it don’t you doll face?” 

 

“Y-yes Jeff fuck!” I screamed.

 

He licked up the side of my neck and I purred. He still hadn’t come and he was holding back just to make me cum again. His knot was pressing and rubbing over my prostate and I felt like I was going to cum again. I was sensitive and the pressure felt fucking amazing. 

 

“God fuckkkkk! I’m gonna-” I moaned.

 

“That was quick. My knot feel that good?” 

 

I nodded as I rutted back against him. I felt a hot feeling in my stomach and I whimpered as I came again. He was still thrusting his hips.

 

“J-Jeff fuck slow down I can’t!” 

 

“I bet you can. I bet you can cum one more time for me. I don’t even need to touch your dick for you to cum.” He growled. 

 

“Nnngh no please! I seriously can’t!”

 

I felt a wet pressure in my ass. He was coming inside and I could feel it. I moaned at my barely extended stomach. I wanted to feel it more. I wanted him to cum again. 

 

“Fuck that’s amazing.” He said rubbing over my stomach. 

 

He thrusted his hips and I saw white. My tongue hanging out and my claws gripping the sheets. My eyes rolling back as he pounded against that sweet spot without stopping. The drag and push making it hard to breathe. 

 

“I want to see you come for me some more slut.”

 

He stuck his fingers in my mouth and I moaned sucking on them. He grabbed my tail and bite it. I let out a muffled scream. 

 

“Nnghhh mmmfukkk!”

 

“You like that baby?” 

 

The ridges dug deeper and deeper and I felt light headed. I felt tears streaming down my face. I was coming again. I felt my stomach twist and get hot and I let out all over the bed. I let out more cum...or at least that’s what I thought it was. But it wasn’t. I guess with how much his knot was pressing down on my bladder I ended up pissing myself. 

 

“The fuck? Are you pissing?” 

 

I ran my tongue lazily over his fingers. 

 

“Holy shit. You actually did.” He said surprised. 

 

I felt him pull out and his arms wrapped around me. Because let’s be honest I would have fallen over if he didn’t. I panted as he lightly gripped my chin turning my face towards him. 

 

“You alright baby?” 

 

I looked up at him and leaned in running my tongue along his jawline. He laughed and kissed my forehead. 

 

“Alright let's go to the bathroom.” He said pulling me up off the bed.

 

“Want more.” 

 

“I’ll give you more just let’s get in the shower first.” He said walking me to the bathroom.

 

I felt so unsteady on my legs. I almost fell twice. Luckily his arm was around me keeping me up. He turned on the water and closed the curtain behind us. I sighed at the warmth hitting my back. I felt tired. Really tired. 

 

“Maybe we should take a break. You look like you can’t even stand.”

 

He sat down in the tub pulling me into his lap. The water poured down on us and I hummed at the soothing feeling. He ran a hand up and down my back soothingly. His tail thumped happily and he brushed his hand through my hair. 

 

“My ass fucking hurts.” I said.

 

He laughed.

 

“We’ll go rest after this and if you want after that we can do it again.” He said.

 

“I’d love that.” I said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
